S4E14: Beyond the Stars, Part 1
At long last, peace has come to Equestria. After several years of war and death, the broken nation can begin to reassemble the pieces. Unfortunately, a soldier's work is never done, and a far greater threat looms like a shadow over the multiverse. Though Equestria may be safe, The General's newest project appears to carry on elsewhere, spreading darkness to worlds beyond imagination. The Special A Unit must now say goodbye to what they once knew, and journey to the stars and to the stars beyond those stars to beat down this great evil once and for all. Plot Summary Nightfall in Equestria. ERAC was waiting for the ''Vulture ''to return with a one Commander Amadeus, a high-ranking official in RAG. In the meantime, some members of the Special A Unit and G Squadron discussed their future inside the Scarab. Yeshaida was concerned over getting Jack and Saiyo involved in their war with The General, and Terminos asked what kind of person Amadeus was like. Yeshaida linked him to Wolfgang in personality, listing off traits they shared. Wolfgang shortly came on the Scarab's announcement systems and ordered everyone to file out of the base and stand at attention. The ''Vulture ''soon arrived, and let its special guest into Equestria. After an awkward meeting where the two of them found themselves doing identical actions, Wolfgang invited Amadeus into the conference room. Amadeus told G Squadron to join them and for Wolfgang to bring A Unit in as well. Wolfgang agreed, and Wolfgang led them all to the conference hall. Upon arrival, Amadeus made it clear that he did not make a personal call lightly. He took the matter of The General potentially using the Sayans as bioweapons extremely seriously, and described the implications of it should it prove true. He was quite convinced that if The General was not stopped, then the entire war might have already been over. Unfortunately, RAG lacked soldiers with experience in dealing with Sayans, and anyone they could ge tin that regard would be a very welcome asset. To this end, Amadeus requested that Wolfgang turn the Special A Unit over to him to participate in the anti-Sayan campaign. Wolfgang, along with the rest of the room, found themselves without words. Wolfgang called that a tall order, to which Amadeus confirmed his understanding of that fact. However, he repeated with insistence that Sayans were a very grave issue. Wolfgang was unable to order A Unit to go into an greater battle after they had recently achieved peace on Equu and were finally beginning to rebuild. He felt it was unfair to send them off so soon, before they had a chance to enjoy the peace they worked so hard for. Amadeus countered by asking how long the peace could conceivably ask, and what they should do if more Sayans invade the planet. Still not convinced, Amadeus offered an alternative. Amadeus suggested that the A Unit return with him to his base just to hear Amadeus out fully, in the presence of machines that would do more justice to what he was trying to convey. He promised that if any member of the A Unit still refused even afterward, he would return them safe and sound. Wolfgang agreed to this, but he had a request of his own. Wolfgang told Amadeus about the Greenspan siblings and their Blue blood-associated father, requesting that RAG take them into their care. ERAC lacked the spacefaring capabilities to see the Greenspans to safety themselves, and they couldn't stay on the planet given that Blue Blood now knows their location. Amadeus agreed, and the meeting was adjourned. Amadeus told G Squadron to prepare to leave; regardless of what the A Unit chose, a new squadron would be assigned to watch over Equu in G Squadron's place. Vate and his team had no choice in playing a part in Amadeus' plans. Wolfgang, meanwhile, told the A Unit to make their peaces with everyone. If they chose to stay and fight with RAG, they would not be returning to Equestria for a long time. And in an attempt to "free" their judgement, Wolfgang informed the A Unit that even if they decided not to fight with RAG, that when they got back they would no longer be a part of ERAC. Regardless of outcome, as soon as they boarded the ''Vulture ''Wolfgang would no longer be their superior officer. Wolfgang's reasoning was that they had already done so much for Equu that they deserved the freedom of choice. He didn't want them to worry about Equestria in their absence, and so discharged them so that they would no longer have to. Wolfgang dismissed them then, and left them to say their farewells. Arachnos, Oneiros, and Terminos went to visit Princess Luna, while Kanako followed a mournful Daisuke and Maria. The latter group reminiesced on their fallen friend and son, the late Aurion. Olyn went to visit Curiosity, and once concluded with Daisuke and Maria, Kanako joined her. After leacing the Royal Tent, the three former-spiders ran into Whirlwind and Curiosity, with Olyn joining not long after. The two of them were informed of the A Unit's departure, which caught the nearby Saiyo's attention. She was notified that she and Jack were coming as well. Jack stepped in at that time, and began complaining about being "rescued" by the "Big Rebellion." His concerns were primarily centered around believing RAG will force them to enlist as payment for saving them. Though even he had to admit that the siblings didn't have much choice. When asked why they were going, Jack was told that it was to fight Sayans. He seemed to turn around then, much to everyone's surprise. He still wanted nothing to do with the Rebellion, but now seemed eager to go. He then left with Saiyo to wait for the ''Vulture ''to leave. Olyn remained behind with the others, and gave a heartfelt farewell to Whirlwind and Curiosity, the latter of which had a transforming necklace akin to Kanako. The ''Vulture ''was there waiting for them when they finally returned, and they began to board. Arachnos hesitated, wondering about his machines. Wolfgang wheeled into the conversation, and said that Executioner, the control module, and his battle-armor were in the ''Vulture's ''cargo hold. Not content with just dispensing information, it was now Wolfgang's return to say his farewells, going so far as to call the A Unit his family. He wished that when they came back, for them all to have a carefree meeting as friends and family as opposed to superior and soldiers. A Unit echoed the sentiment, and Wolfgang saluted them as they departed along with the rest of ERAC, ERAC's Anthem playing as they left for the stars. Soundtrack #The Arrow of Time - Never Forget (Halo 3) #The Somber Dark - Voxai Colony Beta (Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood) #Two For One - Main Theme (Battlefield 1942) #Resolutions - Peace For The Galaxy (Star Fox Command) #Final Countdown - Heroes of Old, James McCloud and Peppy Hare (Star Fox Command) #And Old Man's Parting Words - Battlefield 2 Main Theme (London Philharmonic Orchestra) #Honorary Discharge - Menu (Day of Defeat Beta) #Final Ascent - The Hope (Half-Life: The Downfall of Evolution) #The Beginning - Main Theme (Sonic: Time Attacked) Trivia *During the planning stages, this episode began as it was presented, but due to the lack of combat or even an investigation in this episode, however, SDM eventually fused it with the next episode, Beyond the Stars, Part 2. But SDM reversed his decision when he realized that time needed to be spent on saying goodbye to the Equestria they had been playing in for over two years, and as such felt that that alone would carry the episode. He would be proven right, as the runtime was approximately 4 hours. **SDM has confirmed that this is the last appearance of the fourth Equestria for possibly the res tof the series, barring one or two special episodes. The same goes for the characters left behind on this trip. *This episode showcases the first (and only) meeting of Wolfgang and Amadeus. Their existence as dimensional counterparts is referenced through their identical demeanors and mirrored actions. *SDM nearly forgot to put Jack and Saiyo in this episode, despite their roles in the rest of the season. *Being driven primarily by the characters saying farewell, this episode's runtime was almost entirely determined by the players instead of SDM. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Episodes Category:Xat RP Season 4 Episodes